1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a power supply device having heat-dissipating function, and more particularly to a power supply device that includes a foldable and angle-adjustable heat-dissipating fan unit, and an assembly of the power supply device and a portable electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a heat-dissipating device for a notebook computer, which is disclosed in Taiwanese Patent No. M368115 (Application No. 098208891), includes a body 11 and a heat-dissipating fan unit 12. The body 11 has a top surface that permits the notebook computer to be disposed thereon and that is formed with a plurality of circular holes 111. Four headed bolts 13 extend respectively through four of the circular holes 111 to engage respectively four threaded holes in the heat-dissipating fan unit 12 so as to connect the heat-dissipating fan unit 12 fixedly to the body 11 for dissipating heat from a bottom portion of the notebook computer.
The heat-dissipating device, however, is bulky, and occupies a large amount of space, thereby resulting in inconvenience during use of the notebook computer